Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears/The Lumber Mill
This is the second restaurant in Emily's Hopes and Fears. Upon Paige's disease, there ere no clue but fever upon Allison and John check with Paige. Level 11 - Try to fix the phone *Upon arriving at the Lumber Mill, the bike breaks down. *Patrick: ARRRRGHHH! *Patrick: This can't be happening! Not now! *Patrick: Hello? HELLOOO! *Patrick: Wait! If it wasn't for mobile... *Patrick searches for phone inside. *Patrick: …phones! My phone! I lost it! *Patrick: Great - it must have fallen out of my pocket when I hit that hay pile... *Patrick: …or maybe when I fell in the creek. *Patrick looks. *Patrick: Aha! A pay phone! *Patrick: I better call Emily and check in. *Patrick tries to call Emily. *Someone looks at Patrick! *"Hey, you!" *"Flapjacks!" *Patrick: First off - I have a name. Also, I don't work here. *"Flapjacks!" *Patrick: Listen, I told you, I don't work here and... WHOA! *He grabs Patrick! *"Flapjacks!" *Patrick: Okay, FINE. *Patrick serves to a customer... During the level *Patrick tries to fix the pay phone. Afterward *"Hey, Cookie! More flapjacks!" *"More bacon!" *"How about some orange slices cut in the shapes of flowers?" *"Er… I just thought it would break up the routine, you know?" *Patricj: If you want anything else, get it yourself. I'm calling my wife. *The lumberjacks get themselves. Patrick tries to call Emily. *Patrick: What the-? *Patrick: Great! No dial tone! *Patrick: Hey can any of you guys help me fix- *Patrick: …this thing? *Patrick: HELLO? ANYONE? *Patrick kicks the bike. There's a photo of Emily and Paige! *Patrick picks up a photo. *Patrick: I'm so sorry, girls... I'll find a way to call home, I promise. *Patrick wears his jacket and keeps looking. *Patrick takes a nap. *Back at Paige's bedroom night... *Emily: I'm so worried, Mom - he hasn't called. *Evelyn: If he hasn't called it's because he CAN'T call. *Evelyn: Right now all we can do is be here for Paige until she gets better. *Evelyn: Patrick will be just fine. *Emily cries. *Evelyn gave Emily a hug. Level 12 - A Whole Lotta Miles *Meet Rusty. *Rusty pushes Patrick to wake up. *Rusty: Got in early, did you Mack? *Patrick: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *Patrick: Hey, watch it lady! You almost poked my eye out! *Patrick: Er… um... not that I'd complain about having one, I mean, it's not ideal but... *Rusty: Knock off the pity party, son - where's Mack? *Patrick takes off his jacket. *Patrick: Who? *Rusty: Mack of course! Who else? *Rusty: Did Mack talk you into driving the wood truck this week?! *Patrick: Wait - this "Mack" has a truck? *Rusty: Only truck around here that can handle the logging roads. *Rusty: Was expecting Mack to stop by yesterday before going up north. *Patrick: Listen, I could REALLY use a ride up north... *Patrick: …how about I lend a hand until this "Mack" gets here? *Rusty: Well... around here they say... *Rusty: …good things happen when you meet strangers... *Rusty: …but just so you know - I've got my eye on you. *Rusty leaves the inner mill. Afterward *Patrick looks around. *Patrick: Er… when was Mack supposed to be here? *Rusty: End of fall. *Patrick: Er… I don't suppose you can be more specific? *Rusty: You know you're pretty anxious for a stranger - what's your rush? *Patrick: Listen - I REALLY need to make a call. *Rusty: Good luck, that phone never worked a day in its life. *Rusty: Kinda like Mack. *Patrick: How do you live without a phone *Rusty: You can't miss what you never had. *Rusty leaves. *Patrick: Please, Mack... wherever you are... just get here. Level 13 - Could You Fix My Bike? *Patrick watches the clock. *Patrick: Still no Mack... *Rusty: Tell me, just where are you headed in such dawg-gone hurry? *Patrick: It's my daughter, Paige... she's sick, real sick. *Patrick: There's something up north, way far, that might help her. *Rusty: Might? That's a heck of dangerous place to be this time of year. *Patrick: I've GOT to try. *Patrick: I couldn't live with myself if I didn't and... and... *Patrick: … *The lumberjacks go to bike. *"Ha! Check it out Rusty - some idiot tried to take the lagging roads on a motorcycle!" *Patrick: Ahem. That's MY bike. *"Oh... sorry." *"Say, if you're having trouble you should ask around." *"...a few of the guys around here might be able to help you fix it." *They head to restaurant, and Rusty leaves. During the level; 1st ask *Patrick: Do you know how to fix bikes? *"Nope..." 2nd ask *Patrick: I guess you don't know how to fix my bike either? *"You guessed right, pal..." 3rd ask *Patrick: Could you take a look at my bike? *He takes a look at his bike. *"Nice bike..." 4th ask *Patrick: Is there a garage for my bike somewhere? *"Yeah. a million miles THAT way..." 5th ask *Patrick: Have you, by any chance, been to bike fixing school? *"Yeah, though I never paid any attention..." 6th ask *Patrick: Does anyone know how to fix my bike? *"Hey now that's a pretty essential question here, buddy..." 7th ask (Unknown) *Patrick: … *"..." *Patrick: Nevermind. Final ask *Patrick: You're my last resort, do you know how to fix my bike? *"I'm sorry pal, I guess you're stuck here..." Afterward *Rusty enters. *Patrick: That settles it - no one here knows a thing about bikes. *Rusty: Listen - Mack ain't always on time, that that wood truck always comes. *Patrick: Time is the essence here. I've GOT to get up north. *Rusty: Well, you got your reasons, that's for sure. *Rusty: You know... I've been runnin' this hash house for twenty years. *Rusty: As fired up as I've been to leave, I ain't never done it. *Patrick: You've NEVER left the lumber camp? *Rusty: Not since my accident. *Patrick: Oh... *Patrick: Er… do you want to talk about it? *Rusty: I uh... I can't right now... I think I hear someone callin' for me. *Rusty leaves away. *Patrick: Wait, Rusty... *Patrick: …I'm sorry. Level 14 - Quick Bonuses *Patrick tries to fix the bike. *Patrick: Dang it! I wish I never laid eyes on this stupid thing! *Rusty enters. *Rusty: I had an accident with a bandsaw... *Rusty: …I was young, headstrong... *Rusty: Okay, MORE headstrong... *Rusty: I ignored every safety rule in the book, including wearing goggles... *Rusty: …the chain slipped and I lost my eyesight. *Rusty: I only stay around to run this place 'cause if it weren't for the smell of fresh cut wood I might go crazy. *Emily: I'm sorry - that must've been hard. *Rusty: Not nearly as hard as not being able to see my daughter grow up. *Patrick: You have a daughter, too? *Someone mentions. *"Who else is in the mood for flapjacks?!" *"Woo hoo! Yeah!" *They leave. Afterward *Rusty enters. *Patrick: I'm sorry I let you down, Paige. *Rusty: You ain't licked yet. *Patrick: Oh, jeez - sorry! *Rusty: Don't sweat it, kid. I got folks up here known me twenty years and forget. *Rusty: Why don't you close your eyes and describe her to me? *Patrick: Well... she has my wife's button nose... her grandma's red hair... ocean blue eyes... freckles... *Patrick: I guess you can say she reminds me of a flower. *Rusty: Sounds like the second most beautiful little girl in the world... *Patrick: What do you mean SECOND MOST? *Rusty: Besides my daughter of course. Level 15 - Collecting Stuff *Patrick reads the journal. *Patrick: Oh, to heck with this! *Patrick: My grandfather didn't need a truck to head up north and neither do I! *Patrick walks to a bike. *Patrick: Rusty, I've made a- *Patrick: You- you have a truck? *Rusty: What? That old thing? *Patrick: Why didn't you say anything? You KNEW why I had to get up north?! *Rusty: Now hold on, Patrick. That truck hasn't been driven in twenty years! *Patrick opens the truck trunk. He gets... *Patrick: Sigh... I'm never going to get up north, am I? *Rusty: Like I said before - *Rusty: Knock off the pity party! *Rusty pokes Patrick again. *Rusty: You need to get north - your daughter needs help and you have two good feet! *Patrick: By gosh, you're right! *Patrick and Rusty gave a hug. *Patrick gets back to work. During the level *Patrick collects his stuff. Afterward *Rusty enters. *Patrick: I'm off, Rusty. Thank you... for everything. *Rusty: Good luck, kid. *Rusty and Patrick hug. *Patrick is off. *Rusty walks to the truck. *Rusty: Stupid thing - missed your chance to get out this clump. *Rusty: Now it's just you and me... ALONE. *The lumber truck arrives. *Mack arrives. *Rusty: Mack! *Meet Mack, Rusty's daughter. *Mack and Rusty gave a hug. *Rusty: 'Bout time! I was about to call the sheriff! *Mack: C'mon, Mom! *Mack: You truing to get that old pick up running again? *Rusty: Hmm? *Rusty: Oh- no, I just had a stranger clean out the squirrels. *Mack picks up Patrick's journal. *Mack: What's this? *Mack: Someone's journal - looks old. *Rusty: Oh, no! Patrick forgot his journal! Level 16 - Healthy Day *Patrick enters. *Rusty: Patrick! *Rusty: Mack here has your journal. *Patrick has his journal. *Mack: Hi there, handsome! *Mack takes off his hat. She's a girl! *'Mack is a girl?!' *Patrick: Mack... Mack is a girl? *Rusty: Of course - what'd you think? *Patrick: Nevermind. *Patrick: Mack! I need to hitch a ride up north - it's life or death! *Mack: I'm sorry, Patrick. I can't. *Mack: The lakes up north ain't froze as thick as they used to be. *Mack: My rig would bust right through. *Patrick: Oh, this can't be happening! *Mack: Tell you what though... *Mack: That hog of yours just might make it across. *Mack: I can take a look-see if you want. *Patrick: Great! But uh... don't feel bad if you can't do it. *Patrick: I mean... I'm pretty much a gearhead and I couldn't get it running. *Rusty and Mack leave. Afterward *Mack begins to fix the bike. *Mack: Well, the good news is, I can ix it. *Mack: The bad news - it'll take some time. *Patrick: How long? My daughter REALLY needs this. *Mack: Not sure... shouldn't be too long. *Patrick: That... that scar you have... *Mack: She told you about the accident, don't she? *Patrick: Some of it... *Mack: My mom is really stuck in the past. *Mack: Yeah, I got hurt, but I recovered - my mom lost her eyesight. *Mack: Ever since then she's clinged to this place - too scared to move on. *Mack: I guess it make sense - it's the only place she knows like the back of her head. *Mack: I haven't told my mom yet, but this is my last run. *Mack: If she doesn't come back to the city with me... *Mack: …I may not be seeing her for a LONG time. Level 17 - Find The Tools! *Rusty and Mack are working on it. Patrick enters. *Patrick spotted a blue flower. He picked up. *Rusty: Sniff! Sniff! What's that? *Patrick: Nemophila Menziesii - or baby blue eyes as it's commonly known. *Patrick: It's one of the most shade-tolerant flowers in the world... *Patrick: …and one of the most beautiful, even though it almost never sees sunlight. *Rusty: Describe it to me... *Patrick: Well... it's got only five petals, a thin stem, white carpels and stamens... *Patrick: Here... take it. *Rusty cleans the glasses. *Rusty: Sorry, I don't know what came over me. *Mack: Hey, you gonna yap all day with that old buzzard? *Mack: …or are ya' gonna pick up a wrench and help me out? *Patrick gets back to work. During the level *Patrick hands Mack her tools. Afterward *Patrick: I'm telling you, Rusty - there are flower meadows for miles between here and the city. *Patrick: You wouldn't BELIEVE the frogrances they give off. *Rusty: You tryin' to tell me somethin'? *Patrick: Rusty, look - remember how I said that I could've stayed in Snuggford? *Patrick: I could have stayed with my daughter... but would've risked losing her as well. *Rusty: What's that got to do with the price of tea in China? *Patrick: If you cling to this place much longer Rusty... *Patrick: …you're going to lose your daughter, too. *Patrick: She's ready to move on... trust me. *Rusty: I- I just can't see it like that... *Mack paused working. *Mack: Ain't got her figured out, yet but I will, I promise. *Patrick: I know you will, Mack. *Patrick: I just hope it's in time... Level 18 - Stocking Products *Mack goes to her mom. *Mack: Ma, we gotta talk. *Mack: Guy is folding up shop - this is my last delivery. *Rusty: Well where the heck am I gonna get my firewood? *Mack: Ma - there is no more wood up here! *Mack: This place has been overcut for years! *Mack: What few loggers are too stubborn or too stupid to leave are gonna be out in the cold! *Rusty: This place has been our home for twenty years! *Mack: Your home, Ma! *Patrick enters. *Rusty: You could stay! *Mack: You could leave! *Patrick: Er… um... after you fix my bike, right? *Rusty and Mack: YES!!! *Mack leaves. *Rusty: Ain't that somethin'... *Rusty: Patrick wants to leave but can't and an old tool who SHOULD want to leave but won't. Afterward *Rusty enters. *Patrick: Grab some bears, Rusty - we're going on a road trip! *Rusty: You lose your marbles, son? *Patrick opens the truck door. *Rusty: You got bush fever, kid? I told ya this truck ain't worked in years. *Patrick: Just trust me, okay? *Rusty enters the truck. *Patrick enters the truck. *Rusty: Sniff! Sniff! *Rusty: Ol' baby green eyes, eh? *Patrick: Hey, it beats those pine scent air fresheners. *Rusty: Well, what now? Level 19 - Start The Bike *Patrick: Se when did you first come here - what time of year was it? *Rusty: Spring... Why? What does it matter? *Patrick: Take me back here, what do you remember? *Rusty: I... I remember trees everywhere - so thick you couldn't walk between them without going sideways. *Rusty: They covered everything - far as the eye could see... *Patrick: What else? *Rusty: Hills... bigger than I'd ever seen, and... and... *Rusty: Flowers! *Patrick: Uh-huh. I saw them too... *Patrick: …reds, whites, yellas Yellows (Dandelions). So bright they were like- *Rusty: Fireworks. That's why they reminded me of. *Rusty: At that moment it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen... *Patrick: They're still out there, Rusty... you may not be able to see them, exactly... *Patrick: …but the fragrance, the way they feel... it's all still out there. *Mack enters. *Rusty: Sorry, I don't know what came over me. *Mack: Okay, you love birds. Time for Patrick to help me start that hog. *Patrick leaves the truck. During the level *Patrick gets to kick start the bike to make it run. Afterward *Mack puts the final touches to bike repairs. *Mack: Sorry, Patrick - I did everything I could think of. *Patrick: Forget it, Mack. *Patrick: Apparently fate just doesn't want me to help my daughter! *Patrick: I can't get home! I can't get up north! *Patrick kicks the hog! *Patrick: ARRRRGHHH! *Patrick kicks the hog again! It started! *Back in Paige's bedroom at night... *Pagie: Mommy! Mommy! *Emily: What is it, Pumpkin? Are you okay? *Paige: I dreamed that Daddy found the flower! *Paige: Is Daddy home? *Emily: Soon, Pumpkin - soon. Level 20 - Running Out *After Patrick setup the bike, Patrick looks at memory picture. *Patrick: I'll see you soon, Pumpkin. *Patrick puts away the memory. *Mack enters. *Mack: Hey, Patrick - you seen my ma? *Mack: Figured I'd say goodbye. *Patrick: Me too... *Patrick: Well, I've waited this long, I suppose an hour or two won't make a difference. Afterward *Patrick's ready to leave. *Patrick: Well, I feel bad for leaving without thanking your mom... *Patrick: …but I've got to go. *Mack: No worries, Patrick. Good luck out there. *Mack gave Patrick a hug. *Patrick: Thanks for fixing my bike, Mack! *Mack: Hey! Don't forget to bring a gas can - ain't no gas stations where you're going. *Rusty enters for delivery. *Rusty: I carved this, for your daughter. *Patrick keeps it. *Patrick gave Rusty a final hug before leaving. *Rusty: Thanks for opening my eyes, Patrick. *Rusty: Well, don't just stand here, Mack - load my stuff on the rig! *Mack: You fer real? *Rusty: Hurry, before I change my mind. *Patrick wears a jacket and helmet and about to leave. *Patrick: Good luck, you two! Don't forget to visit Snuggford! *Rusty and Mack: Stay warm! Good luck! *Patrick now leaves the Lumber Mill. Rusty looks at gas can. *Rusty: Poor sap left behind has gas can, didn't he? *Mack: Yep. *Rusty: Oh, well... he'll find a way. *Mack: How can you be so sure? *Rusty: Because his little girl is counting on him. References